In many technical fields electronic modules, e.g. so called power modules, are used for providing or switching power to electrical components or devices. One possible field is the automotive field, for example. Most of the power modules comprises at least one transistor, e.g. an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor). Efficiency within an IGBT power module is a major challenge when designing new power modules. One factor that affects the efficiency and possible switching frequencies of a power module is stray inductance. Stray inductance is directly influenced by the design of the power module and less by the basic physics of the module. Conventional IGBT power module designs tend to sacrifice stray inductance in order to increase power density of the module. This normally includes separating the positive (+) and negative (−) DC paths on the substrate, laterally bonding across the main current flow path to ease the bonding of the power transistor chips to various potentials in the power module, and/or providing repetitive layouts for the ease of manufacture due to the number of common elements present in the module. In each case, the result is an increase in stray inductance within the power module and thus reduced efficiency. Furthermore, standard power modules using bare dice are presently used also in the lower power ranged and having the drawback of high costs, especially for small volumes.